<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tripping Hazzard by ConnieBailey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073081">Tripping Hazzard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieBailey/pseuds/ConnieBailey'>ConnieBailey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieBailey/pseuds/ConnieBailey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Holland is filming Homecoming in Atlanta. He has a lot more to do with an entire movie resting on his shoulders, and it's suggested he needs an assistant. Not sure if the pairing is called Hollanfield or Osterland. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland/Ryan Reynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert Downey Jr. stopped reading and looked at his companion over the top of his glasses. He’d taken an immediate interest in Tom Holland when they’d met, and he’d become something of mentor in the meanwhile. It was nothing he’d ever planned on doing, but he enjoyed Tom’s high-energy presence and genuinely wanted to see him succeed, so it was no hardship. At the moment, however, Tom was making it hard to concentrate.</p>
<p>“I understand that you’re hyperactive,” Robert said calmly. “But I’ve never seen you like this. What’s the story, morning glory?”</p>
<p>Tom Holland stopped doing handstands on the chair and sat down. “I hate waiting.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone likes it.”</p>
<p>Tom looked at the time on his phone and made a frustrated noise.</p>
<p>Robert put down the script he was trying to read. “Why don’t you go for a run?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to get all sweaty.”</p>
<p>“First time I’ve heard you say that.” Robert reached across the patio table and put a hand over Tom’s restlessly drumming fingers. “What’s got you so wound up? More than usual, I mean.”</p>
<p>Tom sighed dramatically. “I wasn’t going to tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“I’m not just anyone though, am I?”</p>
<p>“No. You’re the Godfather.” Tom sighed again. “I was only keeping it a secret because I usually tell everyone everything, and I sort of wanted to keep it for myself.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Robert let go of Tom’s hand and sat back. “Have you met someone special?”</p>
<p>“I’ve met heaps of special people in the past couple of weeks.”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s nothing like that.” Tom chewed his lower lip for a couple of seconds. “Kevin—Mr. Fiege said I could hire an assistant, but I didn’t think I’d need one.”</p>
<p>“But now you realize that you do?”</p>
<p>Tom nodded. “I never needed one on a set before.” He paused. “Of course, Mum was usually on set with me before.”</p>
<p>Robert chuckled. “Thinking about hiring your mom?”</p>
<p>“No!” Tom lowered his voice when he spoke again. “I’ve already hired someone. He arrives today. In fact, he should have been here by now.”</p>
<p>“I’m assuming you gave his name to security.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I did.”</p>
<p>Robert smiled indulgently at Tom’s indignant tone. “Then it’s probably airport traffic holding him up.”</p>
<p>“He should call, though, and let me know what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he should, but maybe his phone isn’t charged?”</p>
<p>“Then he won’t be a very good assistant, I’m thinking.”</p>
<p>“Settle down, junior.”</p>
<p>Tom made a visible effort to be still, but to be fair, it wasn’t his forte. He reached for a bottle of water and knocked it over when his phone rang. Scooping the phone up, he ignored the spreading puddle as he answered. Robert threw a napkin over the spill.</p>
<p>“Where the hell—?” Tom paused as he listened. “Why?” He listened for a few more seconds. “I’m not happy,” he said. “All right. Let me know as soon—” He paused again. “No, it’s not okay, but what can we do? What? Oh yeah. Me too. Bye.” Tom frowned mightily at the phone after he hung up. “Bloody hell.”</p>
<p>“Let’s hear it,” Robert said.</p>
<p>“Hazza missed his connection.”</p>
<p>“Hazza is your new assistant?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s short for Harrison. For fuck’s sake, how could he miss a flight?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that hard, actually.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never missed a flight. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”</p>
<p>Robert sighed and put the script aside again. “Would you like a beer? I’m having one.”</p>
<p>“Mate, I could murder a beer right now.”</p>
<p>Robert opened the minifridge behind him and took out a couple of bottles. He opened them and passed one to Tom. “Since you don’t have to wait for your assistant, maybe we should do something with the rest of the day. I’m only here for another week, and we probably won’t have this much time off again anytime soon.”</p>
<p>“Have you seen my call sheets? I’m working literally every day.”</p>
<p>“Well… you are Spider-Man, the star of the movie.” Robert studied Tom’s face for a moment. “Not as much fun as Civil War, huh?”</p>
<p>“It’s just so much responsibility. I feel like it’s all riding on me, you know?”</p>
<p>“Then it’s a good thing you’re getting an assistant.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled. “You always know how to turn me around and cheer me up.”</p>
<p>“When have you ever needed cheering up? You’re like the peppiest guy I know.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t ever say that again.”</p>
<p>Robert smiled. “So, you want to do something? Atlanta has a lot to offer.” He raised the bottle to his lips and caught sight of a stranger approaching. Tall, blond, and fit, a pair of sunglasses pushed up on his sun-kissed locks, the young man looked like a star athlete. As he got closer, Robert revised his first impression. Anyone that good-looking was probably a model or an actor, maybe an extra who’d lost his way? As the young man caught Robert’s gaze, he raised a finger to his lips in a request for silence.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I want to do,” Tom said. “I’m really not happy.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you should go out.” Robert took care not to glance over Tom’s shoulder but something alerted Tom anyway.</p>
<p>As the stranger leaned to put his hands over Tom’s eyes, Tom bolted from his chair and spun around, fist cocked. When he saw who was behind him, his eyes widened. “Oh my god!” he shouted as he launched himself. “Hazza!”</p>
<p>Robert watched his young costar wrap himself around the stranger like a koala. He watched the tall young man absorb the impact, grinning happily. Robert was used to the fact that Tom was a very physical being, and that if you offered him your hand, he’d use it to pull you into a hug. However, he’d never seen Tom hug anyone quite this enthusiastically. “Assistant, my ass,” he said under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck’s sake, Tom. Let me breathe.”</p>
<p>Tom released his hold on Harrison. “Asshole,” he said.</p>
<p>Harrison laughed. “You’re just pissed because I got you good.”</p>
<p>Tom’s scowl held for another half-second before he broke out a big grin. “It was a good gag.” He laughed. “It’s so good to see you.” He turned to Robert. “This is my best mate Hazza.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me who this is,” Harrison said. “It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Downey.”</p>
<p>“He’s got such good manners.” Tom poked Harrison in the ribs.</p>
<p>“Please sit down,” Robert said. “Would you like something to drink? Or eat?”</p>
<p>Harrison shook his head. “They fed me well on the plane.” He smiled at Tom. “First class? Very nice indeed.”</p>
<p>“Well, I couldn’t let my new assistant ride in the back. What would people say?”</p>
<p>“You’re mad, Holls.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and drink.” Tom handed Harrison his beer.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t mind.” Harrison sat on the lawn chair next to Tom’s.</p>
<p>Tom remained standing, leaning against Harrison’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Are you going to loom over me?” Harrison looked up, squinting in the strong sunlight.</p>
<p>Tom’s response was to put his arms around Harrison’s shoulders from behind and lean in to kiss his cheek. </p>
<p>Harrison swatted at Tom, but he was wearing a pleased smile. “Stop mucking about,” he said. “Sit, stay, and don’t bark.”</p>
<p>Robert chuckled. “Clearly best friends,” he said. “Where’d you meet?”</p>
<p>“We both went to Caterham,” Tom said as though it explained everything.</p>
<p>“It’s a kind of non-conventional school,” Harrison added. “I was there for Drama.”</p>
<p>“You certainly were,” Tom interjected.</p>
<p>Harrison rolled eyes at him. “Tom was there because no other school would have him.”</p>
<p>Robert chuckled again. “I can believe that.”</p>
<p>“Very funny,” Tom said. “Laugh at my dyslexia.”</p>
<p>Robert sobered instantly. “I didn’t know you were dyslexic.”</p>
<p>“He is though,” Harrison smiled at Tom. “As well as hyperactive. And hyperverbal. Am I forgetting anything?”</p>
<p>“My tendency to punch people who diss me?”</p>
<p>Harrison laughed. “Right. Honestly, it’s amazing you turned out so well.”</p>
<p>“What doesn’t kill me makes me stronger,” Tom said lightly.</p>
<p>Robert looked a little lost. “I’m not sure if I’m supposed to sympathize or….”</p>
<p>“No, mate, never,” Tom said.</p>
<p>Harrison leaned over to put an arm around Tom’s neck. “Tommy never lets anything hold him back.” He chuckled. “Honestly, I’ve tried everything. Rope, handcuffs, a baby gate, nothing works.”</p>
<p>“I’ve noticed,” Robert said. “Hey, why don’t you let me take you out for dinner? Unless you don’t want a senior citizen cramping your style.”</p>
<p>Tom rolled his eyes. “You own the style.” He turned to Harrison.</p>
<p>“Are you joking? Dinner with RDJ? I’m in.”</p>
<p>“It’s a little past six,” Robert said. “I’m going to take you Wetbar. You’ll love it. It’s extreme.”</p>
<p>An hour later, now wearing Burberry jackets over button-down shirts and jeans, Tom and Hazza followed Robert into the rooftop cocktail lounge. They marveled at the infinity pool and the view of the city as they were seated.</p>
<p>“Was that intentional?” Robert asked after their order had been taken.</p>
<p>“What?” Tom frowned. “Was I rude to the server? I was doing my best to not get carded.”</p>
<p>“You two are wearing the same sport coat.”</p>
<p>Tom looked at Harrison. “No. His is blue. Mine is like a kind of burgundy.”</p>
<p>Robert laughed. “Have I mentioned that you’re adorable?”</p>
<p>“How do I get you to stop?”</p>
<p>Harrison tousled Tom’s hair. “He’s right though. You’re adorable, Holls.”</p>
<p>“Watch it,” Tom said. “Or I’ll start talking about how pretty you are.”</p>
<p>“Actually, it’s so obvious, it goes without saying,” Robert remarked. “And here are our drinks!”</p>
<p>“Pace yourself,” Harrison said as Tom took a long swallow of his beer.</p>
<p>“Mind your own,” Tom responded instantly.</p>
<p>Harrison looked across the table at Robert. “Have you ever seen Tom when he’s pissed?” he asked in a casual tone.</p>
<p>“Are we talking about the British pissed or the American pissed?”</p>
<p>Harrison looked confused for a second, very prettily confused. “Oh, right. Have you seen him drunk then?”</p>
<p>“Nope. He’s been in training since literally the day I met him. Never seen him have more than one of anything.”</p>
<p>“That’s our Tom,” Harrison said fondly. “Such a good lad.”</p>
<p>“I’m sitting right here,” Tom reminded them.</p>
<p>“So I smell,” Harrison said without missing a beat.</p>
<p>Tom gasped dramatically. “See if I fly you first class again.”</p>
<p>“Well, you are the sort who would take petty revenge, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Robert cut in. “So, what happens when Tom drinks too much?”</p>
<p>“It can’t be explained. It must be experienced,” Harrison said. “But I don’t recommend it.”</p>
<p>“You’re so full of shit,” Tom said as he set down an empty pint glass.</p>
<p>“Am I though?” Harrison raised his eyebrows at Tom.</p>
<p>Tom’s gaze met Harrison’s for a long moment. “Shall we find out?”</p>
<p>“Bottoms up, mate. I’ll carry you home.” Harrison shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”</p>
<p>“Are we having another round?” Robert asked.</p>
<p>“No choice really,” Harrison said.</p>
<p>“Is this a good idea?”</p>
<p>Harrison smiled. “I think the two of us will be enough to contain him.” He lowered his voice. “And I can tell by his posture that Tommy needs to loosen up.”</p>
<p>“Let the games begin.” Robert signaled their server.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert was sipping a very fine pour of aged whiskey while watching Tom and Harrison admire the view of the city at night. He was thinking how relaxed Tom looked with Harrison’s arm around his shoulders and what a good thing that was, and then his phone rang. He looked at the number on the screen and smiled as he answered.</p>
<p>“Hey! What’s up?” Robert listened for a few seconds. “Get outta town! Really?” He listened again. “Yeah. That’d be great. I’m at Wetbar.” He paused. “You’re shitting me. You’re not shitting me? That’s great. Yeah. Now hang up.”</p>
<p>In forty-seven seconds, by Robert’s watch, his friend Ryan Reynolds strolled up to his table. Robert stood to give him a hug and gestured to a chair.</p>
<p>Ryan looked at the bottles in front of the other two chairs. “You’re not alone?”</p>
<p>Robert grinned. “Nope.” He gestured toward Tom and Harrison. “I brought company.”</p>
<p>“It would be clairvoyant of you to hire <i>two</i> hotties, since I didn’t tell you I was in town.”</p>
<p>Robert didn’t bat an eye at Ryan’s assumption he was out with a couple of male escorts. “Considering that, why would I bring a date for you?”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying that it would certainly be a nice gesture.”</p>
<p>“Sorry but they’re both be for me.” Robert smirked, as only he could. “They’re kind of a set.”</p>
<p>“Ah, come on. Why be greedy?”</p>
<p>Robert’s smile turned wicked. A prank had sprung full-formed in his brain and the thought of putting one over on Ryan was just too delicious to pass up. “All right then,” he said. “I’ll call them over, and you can take your pick.”</p>
<p>Tom hurried back to the table with Harrison drafting in his wake. When he arrived, he recognized Ryan and stopped in his tracks. Harrison ran into Tom, Tom flew forward, and crashed into Ryan.</p>
<p>Ryan caught Tom and managed to not tip the chair over. “Whoa,” he said. “I’ve had people throw themselves at me before, but aren’t you being a bit too literal?”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Tom took a deep breath and then stated the very obvious. “You’re Ryan Reynolds.”</p>
<p>“Wow, not only do you have a cute accent, you’ve got good eyesight and you know your celebrities.” Ryan smiled at Tom before turning to Robert. “The blond is prettier, but I’ll take this one.”</p>
<p>“I was kidding,” Robert said, already rethinking the practical joke.</p>
<p>“Too late now,” Ryan replied quickly. “You shouldn’t have said I could have my pick if you really wanted this one.” He looked up at Tom. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Tom.” Excitedly, Tom flapped a hand at Harrison and accidentally smacked him in the throat. “This is my best mate Harrison.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” Harrison wheezed, as he rubbed his neck.</p>
<p>Ryan leaned toward Robert. “Where’d you find a couple of primo Brit twinks in the middle of Hotlanta?”</p>
<p>“First of all, they aren’t twinks, and they aren’t—”</p>
<p>“The hell they aren’t,” Ryan interrupted. “And very fine specimens of the breed, I must say.”</p>
<p>“Ryan, you don’t under—”</p>
<p>Ryan frowned. “What are you trying to pull, Downey?”</p>
<p>“Nothing! You don’t under—"</p>
<p>Ryan cut him off again. “Then what are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Never mind.” Robert sat back. Fine. Let Ryan think Tom and Harrison were male escorts if he wanted to. It wouldn’t be too long before the misunderstanding became obvious. He could call a halt any time he wanted, and meanwhile, it was amusing. “Carry on.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, I believe I will.” Ryan looked up at Tom again. “You like me?”</p>
<p>“Are you joking? I <i>adore</i> you.”</p>
<p>“Uh.” Ryan glanced at Robert with a puzzled expression.</p>
<p>“No, it’s true,” Harrison said helpfully as he took his seat. “Tom’s absolutely bonkers about you. Ask me how many times a day he jerks off to the poster of you from that vampire movie.”</p>
<p>Tom punched Harrison on the shoulder. “Shut it,” he hissed.</p>
<p>Ryan chuckled. “It’s fine.”</p>
<p>Tom turned a wide-eyed gaze on him. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m flattered.” Ryan winked. “I’m also thirsty.”</p>
<p>Tom blinked. “You mean thirsty or <i>thirsty</i>?”</p>
<p>Harrison laughed. “Maybe he means both. Get the man a bloody drink, Holls.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tom half-stood and looked around for their server.</p>
<p>“I got this.” Robert held up his glass, and the server appeared like a rabbit from a top hat.</p>
<p>“Smooth,” Ryan said after drinks were ordered. He patted Tom’s head. “I like the way you got Robert to do your light work for you.”</p>
<p>Robert made a face at Ryan.</p>
<p>“Am I missing something?” Tom asked. “Harrison, don’t answer that.”</p>
<p>“Your balls,” Harrison said at the same time.</p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you two all kinds of fun,” Ryan said. “Robert, you’ve outdone yourself.”</p>
<p>Robert’s smile was a sly one. “Oh, but I’m sure you can outdo me before the night’s over.”</p>
<p>“You’re not daring me… are you?” Ryan asked coyly.</p>
<p>“Of course not, that would be juvenile and… unnecessary.”</p>
<p>“Like Justin Bieber.” Ryan nodded.</p>
<p>“Does anyone else want food?” Harrison asked abruptly, interrupting the laughter.</p>
<p>“I could eat,” Ryan said.</p>
<p>“Do we want to eat here, or go somewhere else?” Robert asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Harrison said. “But I’m ordering something for Tom now.”</p>
<p>“Oh, do stop it,” Tom said. “I know when I need food.”</p>
<p>“It’s almost eight,” Harrison countered. “When did you eat last? Proper food, not a protein stick.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll eat.” Tom stood. “Order for me? I need the loo.” He gave Harrison’s shoulder a pat before he walked away.</p>
<p>Robert got the server back and requested menus.</p>
<p>Ryan got up. “Now I need to take a leak.”</p>
<p>“He’s so fine,” Harrison said as he watched Ryan walk off.</p>
<p>“He’s all that,” Robert agreed.</p>
<p>“What’s going on between you?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Robert sat back and focused on Harrison. He’d been thinking of the kid as a pretty face with a smart mouth, but apparently there was more to him. He definitely wasn’t as unaware as his rather vague expression suggested. </p>
<p>“I’m no genius, but I can see the two of you are playing some sort of game. Or maybe you’re just gaming him.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Robert smiled impishly.</p>
<p>The server arrived with menus. Harrison ordered Wetbar’s version of fish and chips for Tom before the waiter left.</p>
<p>“Something tells me you were looking out for Tom long before you became his assistant officially,” Robert said, as he looked at the menu.</p>
<p>“We look out for each other.”</p>
<p>“That’s great. So… what do you do when you’re not assisting Tom?”</p>
<p>“I do some half-assed modeling, but officially, I’m still in school. I should be there now, but when Tom called, I couldn’t say no.”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean.” Robert smiled. “I like you, Harrison.” He sobered. “But I can’t help noticing something.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“See, the Tom Holland I know is a focused young adult with an admirable work ethic who’s always present when he needs to be. Then you show up, and suddenly, he’s a wild child. Reminds me of a werewolf when there’s a full moon.”</p>
<p>Harrison shook his head. “Tommy’s just showing off for me. He’ll calm down.” He paused. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m glad you’re here. Sorry, if you got a different impression.”</p>
<p>“Good, I have a feeling it could be awkward if you weren’t. Glad I’m here, I mean.” Harrison smiled his prettiest smile. “Call me Hazza, if you like.”</p>
<p>“I like.” Robert raised his glass in a toast. “I’m Robert.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom was just finishing up when Ryan entered the men’s room.</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Ryan said. “Is that all you?”</p>
<p>“What?” Tom tucked himself away and zipped up.</p>
<p>“I know it’s bad form to comment on another man’s tackle in the bathroom, but… damn.”</p>
<p>“Um….” Atypically at a loss for words, Tom walked to a sink and turned on the water.</p>
<p>“Hey, can we be guys for just a minute?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think we have a choice.” Tom smiled at Ryan’s reflection the mirror in front of him.</p>
<p>“Just tell me one thing. Are you a shower or a grower?”</p>
<p>“Are you asking if my willie gets bigger?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am… for science, of course.”</p>
<p>Tom chuckled. “That answer will cost you.”</p>
<p>“I figured, and I’m ready to pay whatever your going rate is.”</p>
<p>Tom grinned. He could not believe he was bantering with Ryan Reynolds. Life just kept getting better and better. “The answer to your question is… yes.”</p>
<p>“Ha-lay-loo!” Ryan said. “I’m not a size queen or anything, but I do like it when the guy I’m fucking has comparable equipment. If the size difference is too much, it distracts me.”</p>
<p>Tom took this speech as the patented Reynolds sarcasm and laughed louder. “You are everything I ever dreamed you’d be.” He paused. “Hang on. Can you juggle?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t practiced for a while, but yeah, I can juggle. I can also ride a unicycle. Once, I solved a Rubik’s cube with my bare hands.”</p>
<p>“Fucking perfect,” Tom said under his breath as he punched the button on the air dryer.</p>
<p>Ryan eyed the curves of Tom’s butt. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he said, his words lost in the jet engine roar of the dryer. He was a little surprised by how turned on he was, but that tended to happen in Downey’s company, sooner or later. The whole scene was like some well-financed gay porno, and he couldn’t think of a single reason not to go along with it. Under cover of the racket, he locked the door and sneaked up behind Tom, feeling very naughty indeed.</p>
<p>Tom was surprised when Ryan embraced him from behind, but he didn’t protest. If one of his fantasies was about to come true in classic letters-to-Penthouse style, he wasn’t going to throw out any roadblocks. Instead, he turned in the circle of Ryan’s arms and looked up at him.</p>
<p>“I’m not complaining, mind you, but what—?”</p>
<p>Tom’s words were cut off when Ryan’s lips covered his. He flinched in surprise, but Ryan held him firmly against his body. Tom relaxed into the embrace and opened his mouth for Ryan’s tongue. He could hardly believe this was happening, but the stirring in his pants was real enough. In another few seconds, he was hard and uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Tom said breathlessly as he broke the kiss. “Why did I wear such tight trousers?”</p>
<p>Ryan laughed softly, his lips moving on the peach-fuzz skin of Tom’s neck. “Want me to do something about that?”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>Ryan cupped Tom’s crotch in one large hand and squeezed.</p>
<p>Tom gasped. “Bloody hell!”</p>
<p>“You’re good,” Ryan said admiringly. “Really good.” In fact, Ryan was sure that Tom was the most talented call boy he’d ever come across… pun intended. The illusion of a naïve but eager boy was seamless. Ryan had to hand it to him; you’d never guess he got paid to suck cock.</p>
<p>“So are you.” Tom squirmed a little. “You’re going to have to stop that, or I’m going to make a mess.”</p>
<p>Ryan ran a fingernail the length of the hard ridge in Tom’s trousers. The whimper that escaped Tom’s lips sounded absolutely genuine to Ryan, but he’d seen a lot of good actors in his time.</p>
<p>“Please,” Tom whispered. It was impossible to tell if he was begging Ryan to stop or asking for more.</p>
<p>Ryan leaned in again to take Tom’s mouth in a fiercely passionate kiss. He was excited by Tom’s whole-hearted response, but not nearly as excited as Tom. Frustrated by the tight pants, Ryan turned Tom around, pulled down the zipper, and shoved his hand through the fly.</p>
<p>Tom bit his lip as Ryan’s long fingers closed around his hard cock. There was no holding off the orgasm that hit him like a tidal wave, swamping coherent thought for several long moments. As it faded, he leaned bonelessly against Ryan’s chest.</p>
<p>“Jeez, Louise,” Ryan said softly. He took a breath to speak again, but someone knocked on the door. “Shit!”</p>
<p>Tom shook off the last vestiges of the climax and checked the front of his trousers. No wet spots yet. He ducked into one of the stalls as Ryan unlocked the door. Using way too much toilet paper, Tom cleaned up and flushed. There was still a moist patch on the inside of his boxers, but it wouldn’t show. He didn’t look at the man at the urinals as he left the stall and walked straight out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Ryan pushed away from the wall by the door. “Everything cool?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’m not sure what just—”</p>
<p>Ryan shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be a big deal. I’m just here to have a good time. I assume you are too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but come on. That was pretty… extreme, don’t you think? We just met like a minute ago. Not that I’m complaining.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s not how these things are normally done, but since you’re a….”</p>
<p>Tom cut him off. “I was just surprised that you wanted—”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. Most guys would have asked you to go down on them.” Ryan shrugged again. “I’m a little kooky, I guess, but I had a really good time getting you off.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too. That was… in<i>sane</i>.”</p>
<p>“So, can we agree that the customer is always right?”</p>
<p>Tom frowned. “I’m not thrilled by the comparison.”</p>
<p>“Right. Sorry. I’ll try to remember that this is a date.”</p>
<p>“It is?” Tom’s voice rose in volume and pitch.</p>
<p>A couple at a nearby table glanced over.</p>
<p>Ryan narrowed his eyes. “You know, we probably shouldn’t be having this conversation outside the men’s room door.”</p>
<p>Tom looked past Ryan at Harrison who was fast approaching. “You didn’t have to fetch me,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“Considering your food was ordered and delivered already, I think I did. That must have been a Guinness Book piss.” Harrison glanced at Ryan.</p>
<p>“We started talking,” Ryan said. “My bad.”</p>
<p>“Come on then, Haz,” Tom said as he walked briskly away.</p>
<p>Harrison sighed and followed Tom with Ryan right behind him. It was clearly going to be one of <i>those</i> nights.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom made the fish and chips disappear like a deft sleight-of-hand trick. When the server arrived with everyone else’s meals, he ordered a shrimp appetizer and a vodka with grapefruit juice.</p>
<p>“Here we go,” Harrison said under his breath as Tom drained the warmish dregs of his beer. “On to the hard stuff.”</p>
<p>Tom managed two cocktails before dinner was over, but he wasn’t the only one. Secure in the knowledge that they didn’t have to drive anywhere, Robert and Ryan kept pace. Harrison switched from beer to water and back again.</p>
<p>“Where are we going now?” Tom asked a shade too loudly.</p>
<p>Ryan leaned over to speak in Tom’s ear. “If you’re free all night, I’ve got an obscenely luxe suite at the Four Seasons. The bed’s big enough for Cirque du Soleil-style sex, and you look very bendy.”</p>
<p>Ryan’s breath was warm on Tom’s pulse-point, revving his heart rate up and staining his cheeks with pink.</p>
<p>“Now, now.” Robert tapped his glass on the table. “No secrets.”</p>
<p>Harrison grimaced. “Holland,” he said sternly. “Are you up to your usual tomfuckery?”</p>
<p>Tom’s blush deepened. “No!” he protested.</p>
<p>Harrison rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s true!” Tom insisted. “I didn’t start it. I swear.”</p>
<p>“You never start anything.” Harrison shook his head. “Yet somehow you always end up with your trousers around your ankles or your legs in the air. It’s like one of those, what do you call them, situation comedies.”</p>
<p>“Just a minute,” Robert said.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tom said. “Just a minute, <i>bitch</i>.”</p>
<p>“All right then.” Harrison met Tom’s eyes. “Did you not just have sex in the loo?”</p>
<p>“Jesus!” Robert exclaimed before his gaze went to Ryan.</p>
<p>Ryan held up his hands. “Well, what did you expect?”</p>
<p>“Well, I certainly didn’t expect you to be quite <i>that</i> sleazy.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Tom said way too loudly.</p>
<p>“He’s right, though,” Harrison said. “Bathroom sex is sleazy.” He smiled. “Fun but really sleazy.”</p>
<p>“You’re such an ass,” Tom said.</p>
<p>Harrison shrugged. “I’m not a slut though, am I?”</p>
<p>Tom laughed. “I guess I can’t deny it. Can I raise another important point? Are we going somewhere else or are we ordering more drinks?”</p>
<p>Robert stopped frowning. He was still disturbed by the recent exchange, but obviously Tom was nineteen, of legal age, and entitled to make a fool of himself if so inclined. It was out of character for the Tom he knew, but he reasoned that the kid was doing some much need steam blowing off, or words to that effect. He gave Ryan one more sharp look, but after all, he was the one who let Ryan think Tom was for hire. Harrison was right; it was like a bad situation comedy where the whole plot depends on a silly misunderstanding. Still, it <i>was</i> amusing.</p>
<p>“We should go dancing,” Tom said abruptly.</p>
<p>“And there it is,” Harrison said under his breath. He raised his voice. “Yes. What a great idea. Because jumping around like a chimpanzee on fire would never make you spew like a fire hose. That was some other Tom Holland at my sister’s wedding reception.”</p>
<p>“Easy, sport,” Ryan said. “All you’ve done since I met you is rag on your friend.”</p>
<p>“It’s none of your business,” Harrison and Tom said at the same time.</p>
<p>“Roger that.” Robert laughed as he got out of his chair. “Come on, kids. Let’s take this on the road,” he said. Maybe it was a little mean, but he was entertained by the dynamic of Ryan, Tom, and Harrison. And if things got out anymore of hand, he was still sure he could deal with whatever came up.</p>
<p>Ryan looked at his watch. “The Gold Room doesn’t open till ten, but Tongue and Groove will be open by the time we get there.”</p>
<p>“Tongue and Groove,” Harrison repeated. “You like the sound of that, don’t you, Holland?”</p>
<p>“You’re really on my wick tonight, mate.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let me spoil your fun.” Harrison turned to Robert. “After you,” he said.</p>
<p>“Come on.” Ryan took Tom by the elbow and pulled his out of his chair. “I have a feeling they’ll leave without us if we don’t keep up.”</p>
<p>“Hazza’s being a real knob.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I noticed.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s jet lag.” Tom didn’t object to Ryan putting an arm around his shoulders as they left the rooftop bar. “He’s usually only grumpy when he first wakes up.”</p>
<p>“You live together?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no, I mean, I guess. That hasn’t been decided. He just got here today.”</p>
<p>“But you’ve obviously known each other a long time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s my best mate. He just got here from England though. He’s going to help me out while I’m working.”</p>
<p>“Uh… okay.” Ryan paused. “So… he’ll be with you when you’re working?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ll pay him of course.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Ryan chose his next words carefully. “No offense, but I don’t want an audience.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Tom said, though he did not understand at all. He was just thrilled that Ryan Fucking Reynolds wanted to go out with him. “I don’t mind an audience myself.”</p>
<p>“Sure, it’s part of the job, right?”</p>
<p>Tom nodded, feeling like he had a handle on things again. Of course, that’s when he tripped over the threshold of the elevator. His normally optimum reflexes were off just enough to prevent him from regaining his balance. One flailing hand found purchase on something solid, and he pulled a potted plant into the elevator car with him.</p>
<p>“Classic,” Harrison said.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison didn’t speak during the limo ride to the dance club. He watched in silence as Tom downed two shots of vodka from the minibar. He made no comment when Tom ordered a beer as soon as they got in the door of the club.</p>
<p>After two sips, Tom set the bottle down. “Who wants to dance?” he shouted over the music.</p>
<p>Ryan stood up and followed Tom to the dance floor. He considered himself a better than average dancer, but it was soon apparent that Tom was way out of his league. He leaned in close to talk in Tom’s ear.</p>
<p>“Sweet moves.”</p>
<p>Tom responded with a vodka-fueled bump-and-grind against Ryan’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Dirty dancing. I love it,” Ryan purred.</p>
<p>Tom laced his hands behind Ryan’s neck and pressed close. Ryan wrapped an arm around Tom’s back and pulled him even closer. With Ryan leading, they did a sultry, improvised tango in the limited space, eyes locked, thighs gliding over crotches.</p>
<p>“T-minus thirty seconds to jettisoning the first garment,” Harrison said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Robert looked over at Harrison. “What was that?”</p>
<p>“Just watch.”</p>
<p>“As if I could take my eyes off them.”</p>
<p>“And he’s undoing the first button.” Harrison mimicked a bored sports announcer. “Will he, or won’t he? Of course, he will. And there it goes.”</p>
<p>Tom shed his sport coat and tossed it away. His dancing took on a looser, more erotic—okay, sluttier—quality.</p>
<p>“How long before he’s shirtless?” Harrison wondered aloud. “How long before Mr. Take Off Your Pants and Dance makes an appearance?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Robert leaned closer to Harrison.</p>
<p>“Once Tom gets pissed and starts dancing, one of two things happens. He either vomits massively or strips off. It’s a real problem.”</p>
<p>“You don’t say.”</p>
<p>“I say, if they have a dress code here, we’ll be asked to leave shortly.”</p>
<p>“Good grief.” Robert stroked his beard. “I’ve never seen him act like this.”</p>
<p>“Welcome to Drunk Tom.” Harrison paused. “To be fair, he doesn’t drink this much that often.”</p>
<p>“Good. And we’re here to look out for him.”</p>
<p>“I know <i>I</i> am. It’s my lot in life.”</p>
<p>Robert chuckled. “Cry me a river, golden boy.”</p>
<p>Harrison smiled. “No wonder Tom likes you. You don’t suffer bullshit.”</p>
<p>“I’m too old for bullshit.”</p>
<p>Harrison cocked his head to the side. “Are you? You look fit enough to me. And you’re terribly handsome, you know.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Robert turned to the dance floor again. “Whoa,” he said as he watched Tom slide the length of Ryan’s body until he was on his knees. “So… just how big is Tom’s crush on Ry?”</p>
<p>“Massive. Bigger than his crush on you even.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t know? That’s hard to believe. My boy Tom isn’t exactly subtle.”</p>
<p>“I know he looks up to me,” Robert said uncomfortably.</p>
<p>Harrison chuckled. “Don’t stress. He has a crush on his trainer too. Crushing is what he does. On so many levels.”</p>
<p>“And what about you?”</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>“Well, it seems like you’re saying Tom crushes on men who are important in his life.”</p>
<p>“Me?” Harrison repeated in a tone that made clear how ludicrous he considered the very notion. “Mate, we’re like brothers.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Robert sipped his whiskey with his eyes on Tom and Ryan who were all but dry-humping vertically. “So, you’ve never wondered what he’d be like?”</p>
<p>Harrison looked offended by the question. He picked up his water and took a drink. Abruptly, he stood up. “Excuse me,” he said as he moved toward the dance floor.</p>
<p>Harrison tapped Tom on the shoulder. “You’re done, mate,” he shouted over the music.</p>
<p>Tom ignored him and kept dancing, his bare chest gleaming with a sheen of sweat, unbuttoned shirt flapping around his torso.</p>
<p>“Piss off,” Ryan said, when Harrison took hold of Tom’s arm.</p>
<p>Harrison ignored Ryan and pulled Tom to the edge of the dance floor.</p>
<p>“Let me go,” Tom yelled.</p>
<p>Harrison wrapped his arms around Tom’s hips and threw him over his shoulder. With determined strides, he headed for the door with Ryan following.</p>
<p>Robert tossed back the rest of his drink and left the club. He found his friends arguing on the sidewalk. “Can we all just calm the fuck down?” he said.</p>
<p>“Tell Hazza he’s not my mother,” Tom said.</p>
<p>Robert turned to Harrison, who was looking charmingly sullen. “You’re not his mother,” he said. “I feel like you already knew that though.”</p>
<p>“He acts like my mother,” Tom insisted.</p>
<p>“Because you bloody well need a minder,” Harrison said.</p>
<p>“That’s… that’s just your opinion,” Tom retorted lamely.</p>
<p>“Really?” Harrison met Tom’s gaze. “Where’s your new jacket then, Tommy?”</p>
<p>Tom looked down in surprise as though he’d just now noticed he was bare-chested. “I was hot,” he said sharply.</p>
<p>“Are you going to pout now?”</p>
<p>“This isn’t getting any better,” Robert said. “How about we take it somewhere less public?”</p>
<p>“My hotel’s not far,” Ryan said. “Unless you guys want to call it a night?” He spoke to everyone but his eyes were on Tom.</p>
<p>“A nightcap sounds good,” Robert said. “Tom, button your shirt.”</p>
<p>Tom tried, but his customary dexterity had deserted him a few pints ago.</p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake, Holls,” Harrison said under his breath. He batted Tom’s hands away and buttoned the shirt for him. “You’re hopeless,” he said.</p>
<p>Tom rested his forehead on Harrison’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“You’re a child, is what you are.” Harrison took him by the shoulders and made him stand up straight. “Can I trust you not to act the fool for five minutes?”</p>
<p>Tom nodded. “Would you all mind waiting while I fetch my jacket?” he said.</p>
<p>“I’ve got this.” Harrison walked swiftly back into the bar.</p>
<p>Robert broke the silence. “Well, that was certainly…. What’s the word I’m looking for?”</p>
<p>“Unprecedented?” Ryan suggested.</p>
<p>“Close, but no.”</p>
<p>“Embarrassing?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but no.”</p>
<p>“Entertaining?”</p>
<p>“Very, but still not quite right.”</p>
<p>“I said I was sorry,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“Don’t sweat it.” Robert shrugged. “Everyone needs to cut loose now and then.”</p>
<p>Harrison returned and tossed Tom’s jacket at him.</p>
<p>“Fascinating,” Robert said, as he watched Harrison out-maneuver Ryan to put his arm around Tom first. “Yeah. That’s the word I was looking for.”</p>
<p>Robert knew he shouldn’t meddle, but since he’d started this avalanche of antics, he felt like he should make sure at least one good thing came out of it. And maybe he wouldn’t have to do anything other than provide opportunity, and the rest would take care of itself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four men walked into Bar Margot a little after ten. The entrance of four attractive males in tailored casual-chic caused a slight stir in the small, elegant cocktail lounge. However, the ripple of interest soon died away in the discreet atmosphere of the Four Seasons, and if anyone recognized any of them, no one let on. They ordered their drinks in peace from a corner booth.</p>
<p>“All right there, Holland?” Harrison asked. “Want some food to soak up the vat of alcohol you consumed? Some pasta maybe?”</p>
<p>“Probably not a bad idea,” Tom responded meekly. “I’ve had a lot of calories tonight, though.”</p>
<p>“I’ll work them off you, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Take a number,” Ryan said.</p>
<p>Tom turned to smile at Ryan. “Hazza will make me run. Your way is probably more fun.”</p>
<p>“I can guarantee it,” Ryan answered. “In fact, why don’t you have dessert?”</p>
<p>“Negative,” Harrison said. “Believe me, you don’t want to unleash the Sugar Beast this late.”</p>
<p>“Actually, that sounds very tempting.”</p>
<p>Tom looked across the table at Robert. “Why do people talk about me as if I’m not here?”</p>
<p>Robert shrugged. “Ryan,” he said. “I need to talk to you about Tom.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, mate,” Tom said, but he was smiling. “I’m going to the loo.”</p>
<p>Ryan waited until drinks arrived before he excused himself. He met Tom coming out of the men’s room.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Ryan said. “Want to do something mildly wild?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“Let’s ditch our friends.”</p>
<p>Tom’s brows drew together in an incipient frown. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding?” Ryan raised his eyebrows. “Or are you not as turned on as I am?”</p>
<p>“Are <i>you</i> kidding? After all that dancing, I would do you right here, right now.”</p>
<p>“Well, okay then. We can be in my room in three minutes, where I plan to give you the time of your life.”</p>
<p>“And what would that involve?”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to pay for the answer to that.” Ryan smirked. “Want to barter?”</p>
<p>“Why are we wasting time talking?”</p>
<p>Robert glanced toward the entrance, but he saw no sign of Tom or Ryan. Tom at least should have been back by now. Robert tried not imagine what might be transpiring out of his sight, but he could see Ryan was attracted to Tom, and he had Tom’s best friend’s word that Tom was crazy about Ryan. Add to that the fact that he had given Ryan the impression Tom was a… sex worker was the preferred term, he guessed. He hoped the night wouldn’t end with his friends arrested for indecent exposure.</p>
<p>“They’ve given us the slip, you know,” Harrison said.</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“Look, I know Tom. I know how he is when he wants something. And he wants Ryan… Mr. Reynolds. He probably lurked about hoping Mr. Reynolds would follow him.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re not in the least concerned about any of this?”</p>
<p>Harrison shook his head. “Tom will either live his wet dream or get dog sick. I mean, he’s with a friend of yours, right? What’s to worry about?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea.” Robert sipped his drink. “The worst Ryan will do is fuck him silly and never look back.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound bad at all.”</p>
<p>Robert chuckled. “No, I guess it doesn’t. If I was your age, I’d probably feel the same. Oh wait, I did feel the same at your age. Not about Ryan, of course. He wasn’t around yet, but I remember the days when I didn’t think twice about falling into bed with someone.”</p>
<p>“It’s just a bit of fun, right?”</p>
<p>“Enjoy it. One day, fun won’t be enough.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Am I going to find someone special and want to settle down with them?” Harrison looked mildly amused, or maybe it was an illusion of those sweetly curved lips.</p>
<p>“It happens. Look at me. No player ever played harder than me; I don’t care what Sheen says. But the day came when it didn’t thrill me anymore.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to spell it out. I know I look a bit dim, but I’m not.”</p>
<p>“It’s not easy being blond, huh?”</p>
<p>Harrison smiled. “Actually, it’s a lark mostly. I’m self-aware enough to know I’m attractive. I know could probably score if I wanted to. But that’s not what I’m out for. It’s too easy really.”</p>
<p>Robert blinked. “Do continue,” he said.</p>
<p>“That’s all I wanted to say.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I thought there was more.”</p>
<p>“There is, but I’m not talking about it in a bar with someone I just met, even if you are Robert Downey Junior.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough.” Robert sipped his drink and looked around again. “Do you think they’re coming back?”</p>
<p>“That depends on whether Tom is after another quick, assisted wank in a semi-public place or the whole enchilada, as he once referred to it.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean to you?”</p>
<p>“It means clothes-off full-on sex.”</p>
<p>“Is that likely?” Robert looked at his watch.</p>
<p>“I’d say that depends on Ryan… Mr. Reynolds.”</p>
<p>“Well, he <i>is</i> bisexual, if it wasn’t obvious, and Tom—”</p>
<p>“Is Tom,” Harrison finished for him.</p>
<p>“I think you’re right, and we’ve been ditched, though I can’t blame them. I just wish I’d had a chance to warn Ryan.”</p>
<p>“What are you on about?”</p>
<p>“Uh….” Robert signaled their server. “I’ll make sure you get back to the set and have a place to sleep, in case Tom stays out all night.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. What did you want to warn Ryan about?”</p>
<p>“What would <i>you</i> warn him about?” Robert stalled as he signed the bill.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Let him find out for himself that he’s fucking a Tasmanian devil with a childish sense of humor and no off switch.”</p>
<p>“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Robert winked and smiled warmly at Harrison.</p>
<p>“You’ll not distract me with your wiles,” Harrison said.</p>
<p>“Worth a try.” Robert sighed. “All right. Here it is. The big undercurrent of mystery. When Ryan saw you and Tom, he made the assumption that I’d hired you for the evening, because until fairly recently, that’s the sort of thing he’d expect me to do. Get it?”</p>
<p>“He thinks Tom and I are tarts?”</p>
<p>“<i>Hired</i> tarts,” Robert reminded him.</p>
<p>“Just to be clear, right now, Ryan Reynolds thinks he’s with a boy hooker?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Robert said sheepishly. “Don’t be mad. It was supposed to be a joke but then….”</p>
<p>Harrison stared at Robert for another second and then laughed until he cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison woke the next morning when Tom jumped onto the bed. “Fuck’s sake, Tom.” He put a hand over his crotch. “You nailed my knackers.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Tom didn’t sound at all sorry as he stretched out next to Harrison. “This is my bed, you know.”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t know. Robert let me in and said to sleep wherever I liked.”</p>
<p>“Right. And since these sheets smell like me, you took this one.”</p>
<p>Harrison snorted as he turned on his side and propped himself on his elbow. “So… how was your evening then? All shagged out? Was it everything you dreamed of?”</p>
<p>Tom put an arm across his forehead. “Mate, I threw up in his toilet for half an hour and then passed out in the shower.”</p>
<p>“That’s too bad.” Harrison didn’t sound particularly sympathetic.</p>
<p>“But it was nice when he rescued me from drowning. He wrapped me up in a big, fluffy towel and dried me off, thoroughly, before he tucked me into bed.”</p>
<p>“Did you at least get to spoon?”</p>
<p>“A little bit, early this morning.” Tom met Harrison’s eyes and a grin spread over his face. “And then I went down on him.”</p>
<p>“You sucked the cock of Ryan Reynolds?”</p>
<p>Tom nodded gleefully.</p>
<p>“Well done, son.” Harrison tousled Tom’s hair. “You can cross that one off the list.”</p>
<p>“Right?” Tom grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest. “I still can’t believe it.”</p>
<p>“You’re a lucky hound, you know. You don’t deserve to blow Ryan Reynolds.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“You’re a naughty boy.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled. “Ryan likes naughty boys.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I hate you so much right now. Why aren’t you hung over?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe it was the blow job he gave me.”</p>
<p>Harrison snatched the pillow from Tom, rolled on top of him, and pretended to smother him.</p>
<p>Tom giggled as he thrashed under Harrison, too weak with laughter to throw him off.</p>
<p>Abruptly, Harrison got off Tom and then got off the bed. He walked quickly to the motor home’s small bathroom and peed. It was a bit harder than usual this morning.</p>
<p>“So, are you telling me you had a sixty-nine with Ryan Reynolds?” he said when returned.</p>
<p>Tom opened his eyes. “That’s right.”</p>
<p>“I’m so jellie.” Harrison pulled a T-shirt from his suitcase and pulled it on.</p>
<p>“You were really mean to me last night. More than usual even.”</p>
<p>“What? You think you didn’t deserve it?”</p>
<p>Tom sighed. “Okay, I was an ass, but Hazza… <i>Ryan Reynolds</i>.”</p>
<p>Harrison made the sign of the cross and pretended to sprinkle Tom with holy water. “You’re forgiven, my son. Go and sin more carefully.”</p>
<p>Tom laughed softly. “I’m so glad you’re here. I missed you horribly, you know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too. You’re a pain in the arse, but you’re worth it.”</p>
<p>“That’s so true,” Tom said drowsily. “I need to sleep for a few minutes. There’s food in the fridge.”</p>
<p>“Have a nap. No one’s going to bother you.” Harrison pulled Tom’s shoes off and pushed them under the bed.</p>
<p>When Tom woke for the third time that day, he smelled coffee and got right out of bed. He realized he was still wearing his clothes from the night before, and then he remembered everything all at once.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Harrison called from the galley-style kitchen. “Why are you standing there with that foolish look on your face? Come and have breakfast.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there.” Tom used the toilet, stripped off, and put on fresh clothes. “This looks good,” he said, as he sat at the small table.</p>
<p>“It’s just an omelet. There’s no need butter me up.” Harrison put a cup of black coffee beside Tom’s plate before he sat. “Are you good? Need anything else?”</p>
<p>Tom smiled. “No. Thank you for taking care of me.”</p>
<p>“Just doing my job.” Harrison smiled as he raised his coffee cup to clink against Tom’s. “I still can’t believe you had it off with Ryan Reynolds, you unbelievably lucky little bitch.”</p>
<p>Tom’s smile turned dreamy. “It was sublime. I just wish I could have said goodbye, but I didn’t want to wake him up.”</p>
<p>“He knows where to find you.”</p>
<p>“That would be so awesome. I mean… if he wanted to see me again.”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t he? Eat your omelet. They’re gross when they’re cold.” Harrison frowned at the twinge of resentment he felt each time Tom said Ryan’s name. What the hell was that about?</p>
<p>Tom finished his breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher. “I have to get going.”</p>
<p>“What do you need me to do?”</p>
<p>“Pack a bag with juice and snacks and meet me on the set. Your i.d. is on the counter. Security has your name, and anyone can tell you where to find me.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Harrison said. “See you in few minutes.”</p>
<p>Tom bounded out of the motorhome and headed for the set. Halfway there, someone called his name. He recognized the voice and smiled as he turned. “I didn’t expect to see you again this soon. Sorry I ran out on you.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay. I was on my way to find Robert to ask him if he knew where to find you.” Ryan paused. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Working.”</p>
<p>“Really.” Ryan frowned. “Did Robert ask for you?”</p>
<p>“In a way, but I got here on my own, okay? I really wanted this.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’m a little surprised, but okay.”</p>
<p>“Why surprised?”</p>
<p>“Forget I said that. Hey, what do I owe you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. As far as I know, you don’t owe me anything.”</p>
<p>“If Robert already paid you, let me know how much so I can pay him back. He’ll lie to me.”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know what you’re on about.”</p>
<p>Ryan stared at Tom for a long moment. “No, you really don’t, do you?” he said slowly.</p>
<p>“Look, if this is your way of telling me last night was last night and that’s the end of it, I understand. It hurts; I won’t lie, but I get it.”</p>
<p>“No! That’s not what I meant. I’d very much like to see you again, but I have the feeling you aren’t who I thought you were.”</p>
<p>“I’m Tom Holland. I’ve always been Tom Holland.”</p>
<p>Ryan took out his phone and googled. After about three seconds, he looked up at Tom with wide eyes. “You’re Spider-Man,” he said.</p>
<p>“No, I just play him in a movie.”</p>
<p>Ryan almost smiled, but his shock was still operative. “Jesus,” he said under his breath. “How did I not know this?” And then. “Dammit, Downey.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Ryan looked at Tom again. “Never mind.”</p>
<p>“I would love nothing better than to stand here talking to you, except maybe kissing you, but I have to get to the set.”</p>
<p>“Will Downey be there?”</p>
<p>“Most likely. If not, I can point out where he’ll probably be.”</p>
<p>“Good. I have something to discuss with him.”</p>
<p>“This way.” Tom started off and Ryan fell into step with him. “I, uh, I really enjoyed last night, or rather, this morning.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Ryan said.</p>
<p>“Sorry I got sick. That was so embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“What? I don’t remember that at all. I guess it got blocked out by that sweet hummer this morning.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was nice.”</p>
<p>“Nice? I can see I’ll have to step up my game.”</p>
<p>Tom grinned. “Here we are,” he said as they reached the sound stage. “I have to meet my trainer. Robert’s most likely over there with one of the Russos.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. I hope to see you later.”</p>
<p>“Let me give you my phone number.” Tom opened his phone and turned on an app. He tapped his phone against Ryan’s. “Either you have my number or I have yours. I forget. If it doesn’t work, I can ask Robert for your number.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see,” Ryan said under his breath as he walked away.</p>
<p>Tom watched him go with the bewildered look still on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan found Robert talking to Jon Favreau and greeted both of them. “When you’re done, I’d like a minute with Robert,” he said.</p>
<p>“We’re done,” Jon said. “Congratulations on the movie, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Ryan said. “But we’re not talking about it yet.”</p>
<p>“Understood.” Jon said goodbye and walked away.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Ryan said as soon as Jon was out of hearing.</p>
<p>“Could you be more specific?” Robert asked.</p>
<p>“Why did you let me think that sweet kid was a prostitute?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure lots of prostitutes are sweet kids.”</p>
<p>Ryan stared at Robert.</p>
<p>“It was a practical joke.” Robert avoided Ryan’s gaze.</p>
<p>“It was a dick move.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that too.”</p>
<p>“I’m kind of pissed.” Ryan paused. “I can see why it would be funny to let me think he was a call boy, but why would you do that to him?”</p>
<p>“I already admitted it was a bad joke.”</p>
<p>“Dammit, man. If he hadn’t spent most of the night throwing up his toenails, who knows what could’ve happened?”</p>
<p>“Besides you making all his fantasies come true?”</p>
<p>Ryan had no answer for that and fell back on being indignant. “I don’t know why I’m still talking to you. Are we agreed that Tom never needs to know about this?”</p>
<p>“That would be great and very generous of you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m a real prince.” Ryan shook Robert’s hand. “I have to go, dammit. Want to get together again soon?”</p>
<p>“I would love to. Hey, Ryan? I’m really sorry. It wasn’t funny.”</p>
<p>“Nope, but it was pretty exciting for a few hours. He’s kind of my fantasy too.” Ryan shook his head. “And I actually learned something about myself.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. When I thought Tom was for hire, I treated him like… I don’t know, like a toy, I guess, an object, if you will. I felt like I was entitled to do whatever I wanted with him. Yeesh. I put my hands all over him in a men’s room without asking, for fuck’s sake.” Ryan shook his head. “So, at least I’m aware of that ugly little tendency.”</p>
<p>“Then you’re welcome, I guess.”</p>
<p>Ryan chuckled. “You just keep doing you. Promise?”</p>
<p>“It’s a deal.”</p>
<p> Ryan walked away toward the parking lot and almost immediately ran into Harrison. “Hey,” he said. “It was nice meeting you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, are you leaving for a while or for good?”</p>
<p>“For a few weeks at the least.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Uh, okay then.” Ryan left but called back over his shoulder. “See you later.”</p>
<p>“Not if I see you first,” Harrison said under his breath.</p>
<p>Harrison found Tom in the gym set up under a huge tent. He watched Tom work out for a few minutes before letting him know he was there. He took his time examining his best mate’s newly-sculpted physique. Tom definitely hadn’t been skipping any days; he’d always been in good shape, but now, he was positively ripped. Harrison caught himself wondering how it would feel to run his hands over those muscles. “You’re daft,” he said under his breath, even as he reflected that Tom probably wouldn’t mind.</p>
<p>“Could I have one of those juice boxes?’ Tom called out.</p>
<p>Harrison went over, pulling out a box and spearing it with a straw as he walked.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Tom said as he took the juice.</p>
<p>“There’s Gatorade as well.”</p>
<p>“Later.” Tom took a deep breath. “Time to punch the bag.” He wrapped his lips around the straw again and drained the container.</p>
<p>Harrison stared at Tom’s mouth as he took the empty box from him. Not once in the five years they’d been best friends had Harrison wondered what it would be like to kiss Tom, but ever since Downey had mentioned it, he couldn’t <i>stop</i> thinking about it. Objectively, he knew Tom was attractive, but he’d always thought of him as a brother. But now, watching Tom punch the bag, hard muscles gleaming with sweat, damp shorts clinging to his round butt, Harrison wondered.</p>
<p>“Snap out of it,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“What?” Harrison blinked. “Are you done?”</p>
<p>“For now. Must be boring just standing around. You can work out with me tomorrow, if you like.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great.” Harrison handed Tom a towel and a bottle of water. “You’re looking fit,” he said. “To be honest, you’re a beast.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, right.” Tom laughed. “It’s going to be fun getting shredded together.”</p>
<p>Harrison thought about that. “Yes, it is,” he agreed.</p>
<p>And it <i>was</i> fun spending the next few weeks with an often-shirtless Tom, working out and sitting in the sauna, when he wasn’t watching over him on set. These were all things they’d done together before, but it was somehow, ineffably different now. He found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes off Tom’s ever more refined form. He couldn’t ignore that something had changed in the few months they’d been apart, and he was having trouble dealing with it. He’d almost made up his mind to talk to Tom about it.</p>
<p>And then Ryan returned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison found the gym bag on the floor where Tom had left it. He slung the strap over his shoulder and left the motor home. Feeling as pleased as Samwise Gamgee, he walked back to the set to triumphantly present Tom with the change of clothes Tom had forgotten. However, as he reached the dressing room where he’d left Tom, he found his mate engaged in what could only be called a passionate embrace, maybe even torrid.</p>
<p>“Get a room,” Harrison said loudly.</p>
<p>“We <i>are</i> in a room,” Tom pointed out, as Ryan took a startled half-step away from him.</p>
<p>Harrison tossed the gym bag at Tom.</p>
<p>Tom caught the bag and set it on a makeup table. “Thanks, man.” He gave Harrison a significant look. “That’s all I need for now.”</p>
<p>“What?” Harrison raised his eyebrows as though he didn’t know exactly what Tom wanted.</p>
<p>Tom moved his eyes toward the door.</p>
<p>“Honestly, Tom,” Harrison said. “Could you just use your words?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s pretty obvious I want to be alone… with Ryan.”</p>
<p>“Workout time started seven minutes ago.”</p>
<p>“I can come back,” Ryan said. “I’m here all weekend.”</p>
<p>Tom narrowed his eyes at Harrison. “I really shouldn’t break my schedule,” he said reluctantly.</p>
<p>“I understand.” Ryan put a hand on Tom’s neck, stroking the pad of his thumb over Tom’s pulse. “Call me the second you’re free, okay?”</p>
<p>Tom shivered at the almost subliminal caress. “The very second,” he promised.</p>
<p>Ryan smiled at Harrison on his way out.</p>
<p>“Fuck’s sake, Hazza,” Tom said as soon as the door closed. “Why are you cockblocking me?”</p>
<p>“If doing my job is cockblocking—”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut it.” Tom stripped off his costume. “But seriously why?” He pulled on his workout clothes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Now come on. You’re late enough already.”</p>
<p>“I’d think you’d be happy for me,” Tom said as they left the motor home.</p>
<p>“Of course, I am.” Harrison paused as a brilliant misdirection occurred to him. “But did you ever think that I might be jealous?”</p>
<p>“What?” Tom threw a shocked look at Harrison.</p>
<p>“Not of you, you twat.”</p>
<p>“No, of course not.” Tom thought for a few seconds. “I sort of forgot that you liked Ryan too. I’m such an ass.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m a little resentful of all your good luck, too. I know you worked hard to get here, but come on, you’ve been massively lucky as well.” Harrison paused. “And then I remember that it’s not your fault God loves you.” He put an arm around Tom’s neck. “And so do I.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, mate.” Tom put his arm around Harrison’s trim waist. “Bloody hell, do you have any body fat left at all?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what did you say, Mr. Kettle?”</p>
<p>Tom laughed. “Come on,” he said as they reached the gym tent. “Let’s get this done.”</p>
<p>Harrison fluttered his lashes at Tom. “Can’t wait to suck Ryan off again?”</p>
<p>“That’s right. And I’m hoping for a lot more.”</p>
<p>“Do continue,” Harrison said as he got in position to spot Tom at the weight bench.</p>
<p>“You know me well enough.” Tom gripped the barbell and lifted it from the cradle. He lowered the weights and then straightened his arms. “What do you think I’m hoping for?” he said in a strained voice.</p>
<p>Harrison sighed. “You’re such a slut.”</p>
<p>Tom did a few reps before he let Harrison take the bar from him. He slid off the bench and took up Harrison’s place, as Harrison got on the bench. Harrison’s lats caught his eye and he thought how fierce Harrison’s body was looking these days.</p>
<p>“So, I’m a slut, am I?” Tom said, watching the play of muscles as Harrison lifted.</p>
<p>“Mate, you’re not only a slut; you’re proud of it.”</p>
<p>“What makes me so slutty?”</p>
<p>“I call you a slut all the time. Stop obsessing.”</p>
<p>“Who do you think you’re talking to?”</p>
<p>Harrison smiled and then grimaced as he lifted the weights. “I think that’s enough for me.”</p>
<p>Tom helped guide the barbell into the cradle and stepped around the bench. “Water?” He offered a bottle to Harrison.</p>
<p>Harrison drank and handed the bottle back. “Sorry for giving you a hard time,” he said. “If you ever get tired of sexing Ryan, I wouldn’t mind a go.”</p>
<p>Tom laughed. “Now that he’s had a taste of what I’ve got on offer, why would he want anyone else?”</p>
<p>Harrison shrugged. “Maybe he’d throw me a bone as a favor to you, you harlot.”</p>
<p>Tom laughed again. “I love the way you never let me get too far up myself.”</p>
<p>“It’s in my job description. Right after fetching coffee.”</p>
<p>“How far down the list are blow jobs?”</p>
<p>“You’ll never have that much money.”</p>
<p>“You might lose that bet.” Tom grinned. “Come on, Hazza. Pucker up.”</p>
<p>“Fuck right off, Holland. Keep fucking off until you come to your senses.”</p>
<p>Tom chuckled. “Have I mentioned how glad I am that you’re here, you beautiful wanker?”</p>
<p>“How did you know what your mum calls me when you aren’t around?”</p>
<p>“All right, enough mucking about. First one to one hundred pushups gets a blow job.”</p>
<p>Harrison sighed. “Fine, but you won’t be getting it from me.”</p>
<p>Tom didn’t answer. He was on his third pushup.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan arrived at Robert’s three-motor-home “compound” and spotted Robert sitting at a table under a big umbrella. “Ahoy,” he called out. “Permission to come aboard.”</p><p>Robert looked up from his script and waved Ryan over. “You should have called. I would have baked a cake.”</p><p>“I’m baked enough for both of us.”</p><p>“Did we drink our way back from Canada?”</p><p>“I know I certainly did. Fortunately, I’m a big star, so the airline was happy to have someone pour me into a limo, and here I am.”</p><p>“How’s the production going?”</p><p>“We start principal filming in three days.”</p><p>“That’s great. I’m so happy for you, really. I should throw you a party.”</p><p>“Will there be a real cake?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Awesome. Can I bring a date?”</p><p>“Who’d you have in mind?”</p><p>Ryan rolled his eyes. “Come on, man. Why do you think I’m even here? To see you?”</p><p>“It could happen.”</p><p>“Sorry, but no. I’m here because I can’t get Tom out of my head.”</p><p>“That will no doubt make him very happy.” Robert cleared his throat. “At the risk of sounding like a geezer, does it bother you at all that you’re almost forty and he’s nineteen?”</p><p>“Sounds like it bothers you.”</p><p>“Look, I know he’s not a typical nineteen-year-old, but he doesn’t have your experience.”</p><p>“Oh my god, are you about to ask me to be gentle with him?”</p><p>“No.” Robert, who’d been about to say words to that effect, snorted. “As if.” He leaned forward. “However, at the risk of being trite, I am going to tell you that if you hurt him—”</p><p>“What? You’ll kick my ass?” </p><p>“No, but it would change how I think about you.”</p><p>“My only intention is to have a very good time while making sure he has a very good time. If you’re worried about him falling in love and getting his heart broken, stop. He’s got a crush on me. Puppy love at most. Before long, he’ll see something else bright and shiny and go after it.”</p><p>“Is that really how you see him? Like a… kitten?”</p><p>“Kind of. Until he takes his pants off.”</p><p>“Tell me you aren’t going to go there.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? Have you seen—?"</p><p>Robert cleared his throat. “I’m not going to discuss penis sizes.”</p><p>“Oh come on!”</p><p>“Not talking about it. And if you’re smart, you won’t either.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Believe it or not, the kid gets embarrassed because he’s a decent human, not a depraved sex maniac.”</p><p>“Depraved sex maniac?” Ryan pretended to recoil. “Harsh. Accurate, but harsh nonetheless.”</p><p>“I’m exaggerating in an effort to get through to you. Don’t fuck him up. You hear me?”</p><p>“I’m genuinely hurt. Thank god I’ll be boning Tom later or vice versa. That should take the sting out of it nicely.”</p><p>“Ryan….” Robert chuckled. “If I didn’t know you so well, I’d punch you.”</p><p>“Whew. You had me going too.”</p><p>“Oh, I was dead serious.”</p><p>“Yeah, right.” Ryan smiled. “I’ve got time to kill. You?”</p><p>“Fraid not. You’ll have amuse yourself.”</p><p>“Are you saying you can be amusing? I wouldn’t have guessed.”</p><p>Robert laughed. “I have to go,” he said. “Feel free to hang out and empty my liquor cabinet.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Ryan waited until Robert was several steps away before he called after him. “I <i>am</i> going to nail him though.”</p><p>Robert shook his head and kept walking. Ryan and Tom were both consenting adults. What they did in private was no one’s business but theirs. Robert just didn’t want to see Tom make any of the mistakes he’d made when he was younger. A passionate, whirlwind affair with a high-profile actor could easily end tragically. He didn’t want to see Tom screwed up for months by a messy breakup, nor did he want to see Tom’s face in the tabloids, so he’d done what he could without overstepping too far. If he was honest with himself, it was out of his hands from the beginning.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” Robert said as he walked up to Tom.</p><p>Tom was wearing a motion-capture costume that looked like a scuba suit covered with big dots. He was completely unselfconscious about the skin-tight suit that showed every contour of his toned frame. “Hey, man! So cool we’re working together today.”</p><p>Robert grinned. “It’ll be fun to be badass Tony for a few minutes.”</p><p>Tom slipped easily into Peter Parker’s accent. “Yeah, I gotta say, telling off a fifteen-year-old is so badass, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Don’t make me put the suit in ‘spank’ mode, young man.”</p><p>“Ouch!” Tom laughed. “Hey, did I thank you for introducing me to Ryan?”</p><p>“Thanks really aren’t necessary, and you watch your step with him, junior.”</p><p>Tom laughed again. “Does he have a dungeon in his basement?”</p><p>“Nothing like that. He’s just kind of… irresistible. It’s easy to fall in love with him.”</p><p>“I hear you. I’m a talented amateur, and he’s a pro.”</p><p>“World class.”</p><p>“It’s nice of you to care. Weird, but nice. Look, I’m not thinking I’ll marry the guy, but it’s a lot of fun practicing for the wedding night. And yeah, he might be out of my league, but I’m looking forward to learning a few things. So win-win.”</p><p>“That’s a very healthy attitude, I must say. Now, are you ready to work?”</p><p>“Mate, I’ve been here since six.”</p><p>“Then let’s get this done so you can have a break.”</p><p>“Awesome.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan put down the beer bottle and answered his phone. “Hey, hot stuff.”</p>
<p>Tom chuckled. “Hello, sexy.”</p>
<p>“Are you free?”</p>
<p>“No, but my escort rates are very reasonable.”</p>
<p>Ryan laughed. “I like you more and more, Holland.”</p>
<p>“Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Downeytown, I believe the natives call it.”</p>
<p>“Is <i>he</i> there?”</p>
<p>“No.” Ryan paused. “Oops. Wait a sec. He just showed up in a golf cart.”</p>
<p>“Meet me at my place?”</p>
<p>“Is Harrison there?”</p>
<p>“Does it matter?”</p>
<p>“Well, all righty then.” Ryan hung up.</p>
<p>“Was that <i>him</i>?” Harrison asked after Tom put the phone back in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Is he coming here?”</p>
<p>“He’s on his way.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to the sauna.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to leave. At least not until we start getting busy.”</p>
<p>Harrison grimaced.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on,” Tom said. “You’ve seen me make out with dudes before.”</p>
<p>“Duh. I’ve seen you make out with birds as well. And how could I forget the time you had it off with that rando while I was in the same tent?”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t my fault. He crawled into my sleeping bag and grabbed my willie. What was I supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“Maybe you could learn to come more quietly.”</p>
<p>Tom grinned. “Life goals,” he said and held up his fist for Harrison to bump.</p>
<p>Both boys turned at the knock on the door.</p>
<p>“I’m out,” Harrison said.</p>
<p>“Fine, but I just don’t get your attitude toward Ryan.”</p>
<p>“Neither do I.” Harrison avoided the conversation. “Are you going to get the door?”</p>
<p>Tom opened the door and let Ryan in.</p>
<p>“Hi, Harrison,” Ryan said.</p>
<p>“Hi. Sorry I can’t stay.” Harrison picked up his gym bag and left.</p>
<p>“Can’t say I’m sorry he’s gone,” Ryan purred when the door closed behind Harrison. “I don’t think he likes me much.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and kiss me.”</p>
<p>Ryan swept Tom into his arms and leaned in to take his mouth in a hungry kiss. Tom put an arm around Ryan’s waist and cupped the back of Ryan’s neck with his other hand. Ryan tightened his embrace, pulling Tom closer. Tom was on his tiptoes, leaning back against Ryan’s arms, enjoying the feel of all that strength waiting to be unleashed.</p>
<p>“God you feel good,” Ryan said when he broke the kiss. “When I touch you like this.” He ran his hands over Tom’s shoulders and down his arms. “I can feel your strength and it excites me.”</p>
<p>“Same.” Tom put his hands on Ryan’s chest. “And I’m happy you’re taller. I like it that way for some reason.”</p>
<p>“And I like the way you feel in my arms. You’re, you know, <i>pliant</i>.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I feel like I could pick you up and toss you on the bed and have my wicked way with you.”</p>
<p>“No one’s stopping you.”</p>
<p>Ryan looked at Tom and raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah.”</p>
<p>Ryan grasped the hem of Tom’s T-shirt and pulled it over his head. He ran his eyes over Tom’s torso and looked upward. “Thank you,” he said fervently.</p>
<p>While Tom was laughing, Ryan picked him up, threw him over one shoulder, and looked around.</p>
<p>“Down the hall,” Tom said helpfully.</p>
<p>Ryan put Tom on the bed and stretched out on top of him. “Is this good? Not too heavy?”</p>
<p>“Mate, I love it. Another kiss would be nice though.”</p>
<p>Ryan didn’t hold back. He delivered his most arousing kiss, making promises with his tongue that his cock was going to keep. His hands were everywhere before he settled on cupping Tom’s butt cheeks, squeezing rhythmically as he moved his hips in slow circles.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Tom gasped when Ryan let him up for air. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to come.”</p>
<p>“For real?”</p>
<p>“I’m ridiculously fast on the trigger, I’m afraid, but everything I’ve read says that’s norm—”</p>
<p>“How’s your recovery time?” Ryan interrupted</p>
<p>“That’s the good news.”</p>
<p>Ryan smiled. “Let’s get those pants off so I can get a good look at what I’ve been missing.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom toed off his sneakers, shoved his track pants and boxers to his ankles, and kicked them off.</p>
<p>Ryan eyed the rosy column of flesh that curved out from Tom’s adequate but unassuming ginger bush. “Sweet!”</p>
<p>“Why are you still dressed?”</p>
<p>“I guess I’m just slow.” Ryan ran a hand down the centerline of Tom’s torso, starting at his collar bones and ending up on the flat, freckled belly. He spread his fingers and leaned in to dip his tongue into Tom’s navel.</p>
<p>Tom burst into laughter. “Stop that.”</p>
<p>“Ticklish, are we?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you even think about it.”</p>
<p>Ryan trailed his fingers down Tom’s inner thigh.</p>
<p>“Are you just going to tease me?”</p>
<p>Before Ryan could answer, the motor home door opened, and Robert stuck his head in.</p>
<p>“Hey, junior. You busy?”</p>
<p>Tom suppressed an urge to giggle as Ryan froze with his hand a centimeter from his cock.</p>
<p>“Look, I know you’re in here. I saw Harrison on the way over.”</p>
<p>“Wanker,” Tom hissed.</p>
<p>Ryan put his free hand over Tom’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Wakey, wakey,” Robert called loudly. “All right. I’m coming in.”</p>
<p>Tom signaled Ryan with his eyes and Ryan moved his hand. “Give me a second,” Tom called out. “I was having a wank.”</p>
<p>“Oops!” Robert closed the door.</p>
<p>Ryan’s hand was over his own mouth holding in a laugh. “Having a wank?” he whispered. “Genius!”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Help me.”</p>
<p>Ryan moved and found Tom’s track pants underneath him. He handed the clothes to Tom.</p>
<p>Tom dressed in record time, went to the door, and opened it. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking of hosting a movie night, and I thought you’d like to have some input.”</p>
<p>“Could we talk about it later?”</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re really flushed. I thought you were kidding about jerking off.”</p>
<p>Tom laughed weakly. “I’m trying to cut back. Really.”</p>
<p>“Can I come in?”</p>
<p>“Um, sure, why not?” Tom abruptly gave up the pretense. “Ryan, come on out,” he said as he stood aside for Robert.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you weren’t yanking it alone.” Robert remained standing. “Hey, Ry. Sorry about the bad timing, but I didn’t know you were here.”</p>
<p>“You should have. I mean, where else would you expect me to be?”</p>
<p>“Besides bird-dogging Tommy? You’re right. I should have known you’d be here.” Robert grinned.</p>
<p>“You’re really enjoying giving me shit about this, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am, very much. If you don’t like it, maybe don’t seduce people half your age.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like that.” Ryan’s voice was freighted with indignation.</p>
<p>Tom rolled his eyes. “And there was no seducing. None. Zero seducing. Honestly, I think I’m more insulted by that remark than Ryan is.” He paused. “And if you think about, this is all your fault really.”</p>
<p>“You two have completely lost your sense of humor,” Robert said.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, I thought you were serious,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“Well, I wasn’t lying about enjoying it.”</p>
<p>Tom laughed. “I can’t be mad at you,” he said. “I should be, but it’s just not possible.”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it, but let’s not test the limits, okay?” Robert smiled.</p>
<p>Tom’s phone chimed, and he looked at the message. He texted back and his phone rang. “Yes,” he said curtly. “It’s safe to come in.” His voice grew louder. “Why do I sound angry? Because you totally stuffed up my chance to shag Ryan Reynolds.” He paused. “Mate, I <i>know</i> you did. Yes, on purpose.” He listened again. “Bullshit.”</p>
<p>The door opened and Harrison came in with his phone to his ear. He saw Robert and Ryan and put the phone in his pocket.</p>
<p>Tom put his phone on the counter and stared at Harrison.</p>
<p>“Do we need a deep and meaningful?” Harrison asked.</p>
<p>“One of us does,” Tom answered.</p>
<p>“And that’s me, I take it?”</p>
<p>“I’m really not happy right now.” Tom clenched his jaw. “And it’s your fault.”</p>
<p>“Should we leave?” Robert asked with a glance at Ryan.</p>
<p>“That’s up to you,” Tom said, still holding Harrison’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Can I raise a point at this juncture?” Ryan said. “At the risk of being crude and perhaps a bit callous, I’m going to mention that I fly out of here tomorrow morning, and I was just wondering if there was still a possibility of getting busy sometime soon?”</p>
<p>“Sheesh!” Robert exclaimed. “You’ve outdone yourself, Reynolds. That might be the most self-serving thing I’ve ever heard.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s a fair question,” Tom responded. He looked at Ryan, his dark eyes full of longing and regret. “I want to be with you, but this is kind of important.”</p>
<p>“No, it isn’t,” Harrison said immediately. “Not as important as shagging Ryan Reynolds. Tom, mate, I know how much you want this.”</p>
<p>Tom looked from Harrison to Ryan and back again. “Fuck,” he said under his breath. “I’m really sorry, Ryan, but I need to talk to Hazza. Is there a chance you’d wait around for a while?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’m sure my good friend Robert will keep me company. Maybe we can find <i>his</i> sense of humor.”</p>
<p>“My sense of humor is fine,” Robert said, as he followed Ryan out the door. “What’s not fine is you chasing barely legal tail. And another thing….” </p>
<p>Robert’s voice was cut off as Tom shut the door. Tom turned to face Harrison. “What’s this all about then?” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison put down his gym bag and got a bottle of water from fridge. He was very aware of Tom’s unwavering stare as he spun the cap off and gulped water. When the bottle was empty, he tossed it at the recycling bin. It bounced off the rim and clattered around the kitchen floor until he put a foot on it.</p>
<p>“What a perfect metaphor for this moment,” Harrison said.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Harrison moved his gaze from the bottle to Tom. “Have you ever seen me miss?”</p>
<p>“What’s that got to do with—?”</p>
<p>“Tommy,” Harrison said softly. “I’m trying to explain, okay? But I need to do it my way.”</p>
<p>Tom reined himself in as well as he could. “I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“Everything’s just… bizarre.”</p>
<p>“Bizarre?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s like I’m living in upside-down world. I mean seriously, have you <i>ever</i> seen me miss?”</p>
<p>Tom shook his head. “Never. You have the best aim. I hate you a little for that.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got great reflexes and 20/15 vision, but I missed the bin from three feet away. What does that tell you about my state of mind?”</p>
<p>“If it was me, I’d say I was distracted.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Boom.”</i>
</p>
<p>“So, get focused then.”</p>
<p>Harrison shook his head. “I’d love too. Just tell me how.”</p>
<p>“This is rubbish. What’s got into you?”</p>
<p>“I’m not quite sure.” Harrison paused. “It’s like your hair.”</p>
<p>“What are you on about now?”</p>
<p>“I’m explaining in my own words.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but do you have to use so many?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to listen?”</p>
<p>“Mate, I’m all ears.”</p>
<p>“Give me a second to remember my train of thought. Okay. It’s like when you’re… on display like, on the red carpet or whatever, when you’re wearing a suit and makeup and all, and your hair is all combed back and looks really dark brown, almost black. But when we’re hanging out, your hair is curly and all over the place and it’s red. It’s almost like there’s two of you.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t help at all.”</p>
<p>“I’m not finished.” Harrison glared at Tom, but his expression softened when he spoke again. “The thing is, one of those Toms is mine, and the other one belongs to everybody else.”</p>
<p>“Obviously.”</p>
<p>“But <i>my</i> Tom also belongs to Downey and Reynolds now.”</p>
<p>“You’re jealous?” Tom couldn’t have sounded more surprised if Harrison had announced he was from another planet and had been living secretly on Earth for millennia.</p>
<p>“It’s a bit more complicated, but yeah. I’m jealous.”</p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous. You don’t get jealous. You’ve even hooked me up before.”</p>
<p>“All I can tell you is things are different now.” Harrison sighed. “It’s as annoying to me as it is to you, trust me.”</p>
<p>“Not possible. You cockblocked me, mate.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did.” Harrison grimaced. “You know, you’re right. Your antics have never bothered me before. I was always happy for you when you got some, but I don’t feel that way since… you know, since… Ryan.”</p>
<p>Tom almost restated his displeasure at being interrupted when he was about to get down with his not-so-secret fantasy lover. However, Harrison’s tone and posture made him swallow the words. “How <i>do</i> you feel?” he asked instead.</p>
<p>Harrison met Tom’s gaze. “I can’t <i>stand</i> the thought of you with Ryan,” he blurted out. “It makes me feel just horrible.”</p>
<p>Tom blinked. “Are you serious?” he asked slowly. He and Hazza had played some epic jokes on each other, and he couldn’t be sure this wasn’t another one.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m being such a buzzkill. I should go home.”</p>
<p>“Mate! No!” Tom moved the short distance that separated them. “Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out.”</p>
<p>Harrison shook his head. “It can’t be solved. It’s not a puzzle, Holls. It’s just… it’s how I feel. That’s not going to change. I should leave.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be stupid.”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t you want me to go? With me gone, you can shag Reynolds twenty-four/seven without suffering my brand of amateur snark.”</p>
<p>“I love your brand of snark. It keeps me grounded.”</p>
<p>Harrison’s single laugh sounded more like a sob. “The truth is I don’t know what’s going on with me.” He paused. “That’s not true. I do know, and it makes me feel, I don’t know, really nervous and scared.”</p>
<p>Tom put a hand on Harrison’s shoulder. “Like I said, whatever it is, we can get through it. It’s you and me against the world, remember?”</p>
<p>“I can’t ask you to give up your dream man just because it makes me uncomfortable. I’m the one who needs to sort myself out, not you. You know what you want. Clearly, I don’t.”</p>
<p>Abruptly, Tom chuckled, and Harrison gave him a reproachful look. “Sorry,” Tom said. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, but I just remembered when we were thirteen and you had a crush on Harry Styles and Taylor Swift at the same time. Remember?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I do. You teased me unmercifully.”</p>
<p>“And then they started dating. You were absolutely gutted.”</p>
<p>“I <i>said</i> I remember. Do you have a point?”</p>
<p>“Not really. I just remembered that for some reason. Probably not relevant at all.” When Harrison didn’t reply, Tom spoke again. “You know what I remember most from back then? I remember you standing up for me when I was bullied.”</p>
<p>“Anyone would’ve done the same.” Harrison shrugged. “You don’t need a hero anymore though,” he said a bit plaintively.</p>
<p>“What does that even mean? We’re best mates for life.”</p>
<p>Harrison ran his tongue nervously around his lips. If he said the words on the tip of his tongue, things would change forever between him and his best mate. Was answering his question worth the risk of losing Tom completely? Could he stand being around Tom feeling like this? Was it fair to Tom?  Fuck it, he had to know, and clearly, words weren’t going to help him here.</p>
<p>“You have the oddest look on your face,” Tom said. “What on earth are you thinking?”</p>
<p>“I’m wondering what you’d do if I kissed you.”</p>
<p>Tom swallowed. “Hard to say. What sort of kiss?” he said as nonchalantly as he could manage. For some reason, his heart had started pounding, and he suddenly felt too warm. “It’s not like you haven’t kissed me before, you know.”</p>
<p>“Not a joke kiss. A real one.”</p>
<p>Flustered now, Tom tried to make light of it. “Why, Mr. Osterfield, this is so unexpected,” he said archly.</p>
<p>“I said I’m not joking, okay?”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah, okay. I guess. I don’t really—”</p>
<p>Harrison put a hand under Tom’s chin, tilted his face up, and leaned in. He could feel Tom’s breath on his skin just before he brought their lips together, and he immediately realized something. He had been right—things would never be the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some fairly explicit goings-on. Mostly frottage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>So, this was what all the love songs had been going on about.</i> As soon as his lips touched Tom’s, Harrison was filled with the most wonderful feeling he’d ever felt in his life. His heavy heart was suddenly buoyant and beating so hard and fast, he was becoming light-headed. Or maybe it was the rush of blood to his dick.</p>
<p>Harrison drew back in sudden embarrassment. “Sorry,” he said.</p>
<p>Tom opened his eyes. “What?”</p>
<p>“I said, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Mate, no. No no no. Nothing to be sorry for.” Tom blinked. “But <i>wow</i>, right?”</p>
<p>“Did you feel it too?” Harrison said hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Are you mad? That was like eleven on a scale of ten.” Tom widened his eyes. “Bloody hell. If that’s what it feels like to kiss you….”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying. If a kiss feels that good….”</p>
<p>“No, sorry, I don’t get it.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, you twat.”</p>
<p>Tom’s words hung heavy in the long silence that followed them. Harrison was the first to speak.</p>
<p>“Is fucking on the table then?”</p>
<p>Tom laughed. “On the table. On the couch. Even on the bed, if you want to be boring.”</p>
<p>“Slow down, Holls.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how.”</p>
<p>Harrison smiled at him. “That’s true.” He sobered. “Do you mean it though?”</p>
<p>“About not slowing down?”</p>
<p>“No, about the, you know, the fucking.”</p>
<p>“Of course not. Are you insane?”</p>
<p>“Wanker,” Harrison yelled as he pounced on Tom.</p>
<p>Tom did nothing to evade Harrison’s lunge. He didn’t resist at all as Harrison wrapped arms around him and took him to the floor. He did angle his fall so he could perform a supple twist and end up on top, but otherwise, he was content to see what happened next.<br/>
It wasn’t easy for Tom to relinquish control, but he’d managed it before with instructors, trainers, Robert, and most notably, Ryan. He wasn’t quite quick enough to stop Harrison from reversing their positions with a wrestling move, but it didn’t worry him. He didn’t struggle when Harrison pinned his wrists above his head, because he was pretty sure he could break Harrison’s grip if he wanted to, but mostly because he was curious… and also turned-on.</p>
<p>Tom looked up into Harrison’s bright blue gaze. “Well, go on then,” he said. “Do what you’re going to do.”</p>
<p>“Ask me nicely.”</p>
<p>“In your dreams.”</p>
<p>Harrison smiled. “Not until recently.” Wrapping one hand around both Tom’s wrists, he ran the other down Tom’s side and up under his T-shirt.</p>
<p>Tom inhaled sharply when Harrison pinched one of his nipples lightly. “It’s nice to know you can move fast when you want to,” he said.</p>
<p>“There’s never any slack with you, is there, Holland?”</p>
<p>“You know you love it.” Tom gasped again when Harrison’s teeth closed on the other nipple. The exquisite friction of the wet cotton fabric against his skin was terribly arousing as Harrison sucked the nipple into his mouth and used his tongue. “Bloody hell,” he said breathlessly.</p>
<p>Harrison raised his head. “Yeah?” he said, by way of asking permission to keep going.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah,” was Tom’s response.</p>
<p>“More?” Harrison clarified.</p>
<p>“Give me all you’ve got.”</p>
<p>Harrison chuckled. “That’s my Tom.”</p>
<p>“Um, are you going to let me up at all?”</p>
<p>“No.” Harrison let more of his weight rest on Tom. “I like you right where you are for now.”</p>
<p>“You’ve gotten really bossy, you know.”</p>
<p>Harrison sighed. “I’ve been following your lead for five years. You’re just going to have to let me do it my way this time.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a problem with that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you do.” Harrison attempted an evil chuckle.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s like that, is it?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to have my way with you, Petal.”</p>
<p>Tom laughed. “Petal?”</p>
<p>“It just popped into my head. Now shut it, or I’ll think of another, more ridiculous, name.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should just concentrate on having your way with me, whatever that means.”</p>
<p>“You want to know what it means?” Harrison leaned in to whisper in Tom’s ear.</p>
<p>Tom nodded.</p>
<p>Harrison shivered at the erotic tickle of Tom’s soft curls against his skin. He swallowed hard before he could speak again. “It means I put my willie in you and move it about until it feels good.”</p>
<p>Tom giggled. “Don’t you dare,” he said, before dissolving in laughter again.</p>
<p>“You’re not doing much for my self-confidence, you know,” Harrison said.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Tom said unconvincingly. “But do you really think we’re at the willie-hiding stage of, um, whatever this is?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know about that.” Harrison pressed his crotch against Tom’s, letting him feel how hard he was. “I just know I want to fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Whoa. That is such a turn-on.”</p>
<p>“So I feel.” Harrison wedged a knee between Tom’s thighs. “I’m not stopping unless you tell me to,” he warned.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you know if I want to get off the ride,” Tom said equably. He was wildly curious and intensely aroused. All those years of sleepovers, taking showers together, wrestling, and whatnot, and he’d never imagined this happening. The sheer shock of it was a turn-on.</p>
<p>“As long as you understand that I’m driving.”</p>
<p>“This time,” Tom responded.</p>
<p>Harrison shifted his hips, aligning his cock with Tom’s.</p>
<p>“Seriously, are you going to let go of my hands?” Tom asked.</p>
<p>Harrison ignored the question. He cupped one of Tom’s butt cheeks as he thrust, pushing his shaft the length of Tom’s. “Can you get off like this?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Mate, I’m doing my best not to come right now.”</p>
<p>“All right. I’m going to let go but promise to keep your hands to yourself. No arguments. I’ll explain later. Okay?” Harrison thrust again. He didn’t know why he felt this overwhelming urge within seconds of confessing whatever it was he’d confessed, but he was glad Tom was into it. He would have looked pretty foolish otherwise.</p>
<p>“No arguments,” Tom said breathlessly. “And no more talking, right?”</p>
<p>Harrison let go of Tom’s wrists and took hold of his ass with both hands. Keeping their crotches firmly pressed together, Harrison rolled his hips. With only Tom’s thin track pants and his silky gym shorts as barriers, the friction and heat were more than enough stimulation to bring Tom to the brink of climax.</p>
<p>“Mate,” Tom said in a tight voice. “I’m there.”</p>
<p>“Right behind you.” Harrison churned his hips, holding tight until he felt the shudder that ran through his mate’s body. He loosened his grip and leaned in to claim Tom’s lips. His tongue slid into Tom’s mouth, and he came explosively. With a soft groan, he settled on top of Tom, finally at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few moments went by before Tom collected himself enough to speak. “Man, I feel like I’m thirteen again having my first climax that wasn’t solo.” He let out a big breath. “Is it all right if I touch you now?”</p>
<p>“Sure. I can move if you like.” Harrison paused. “At least, I think I can.”</p>
<p>Tom laughed softly as he put his arms around Harrison. “I like you right where you are for now.” He sighed. “Seriously, that was like being caught in a tornado. Well done, you.”</p>
<p>“Well, I <i>am</i> more than just a pretty face,” Harrison said.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you want me to touch you when we were, you know, going at it, so unexpectedly?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t risk it. What if you grabbed my willie and I came right then? That wouldn’t half be humiliating.”</p>
<p>“More of a compliment really, if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm. Do you always talk this much after sex?”</p>
<p>“It depends on who I’m sexing, I guess.” Tom smiled. “Just kidding. Of course, I do. Is it a problem?”</p>
<p>“No. Just curious what to expect.”</p>
<p>“Well, I expect regular orgasms. Add that to your job description.”</p>
<p>“And what would that look like on paper?”</p>
<p>“Something like… When necessary, fuck Mr. Holland hard.”</p>
<p>Harrison laughed. “When necessary?”</p>
<p>“I leave that to your discretion.”</p>
<p>“Then expect to be nailed on the hour.”</p>
<p>“That could be… awkward, but let’s try it anyway.”</p>
<p>“This is weird,” Harrison said. “But it’s so good.”</p>
<p>“I know, right? You and me? Bonkers, but it just feels really… right, you know?”</p>
<p>“It’s insane,” Harrison rolled to his side and looked down at Tom’s face. “Fuck but you’re hot though. I mean, I always <i>knew</i> you were, but I never, you know, <i>felt</i> it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s like, I know you’re beautiful and all, but shit, where’d you get those mad skills? I had no idea you were such a sex ninja.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a showoff like some people.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm, is that right? Are we done here?”</p>
<p>“Uh, why?”</p>
<p>“I just thought, I could probably still catch Ryan.”</p>
<p>“What!”</p>
<p>Tom laughed so hard his stomach hurt. “I wish I had that on video,” he said when he could speak.</p>
<p>“You’re an asshole, you know that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s accurate.” Tom sat up. “Mate, let’s have that deep and meaningful.”</p>
<p>“I thought we just did.”</p>
<p>“Come on, man, you know how I am. I need things spelled out.”</p>
<p>Harrison sat up. “All right then. Let’s get it over with.”</p>
<p>“First, I want to know what you expect from me. I mean, after what just happened… what does it mean to you? What do you want it to mean?”</p>
<p>“Speaking for myself, I hope it means you feel the same way about me that I feel about you.”</p>
<p>“Which is?”</p>
<p>“I think you know.”</p>
<p>“Pretend I don’t.”</p>
<p>Harrison made a frustrated noise. “Everything’s a competition with you.”</p>
<p>“<i>Friendly</i> competition,” Tom amended.</p>
<p>Harrison put his hands on Tom’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I want you to be my Tom and no one else’s.”</p>
<p>“Awww.” Tom smiled. “Just to be clear, that means we’re—”</p>
<p>“Exclusive. A couple.” Harrison cupped Tom’s face between his hands. “No screwing around.”</p>
<p>“Not even Ryan?” Tom couldn’t help teasing a little.</p>
<p>“Especially not Ryan.” Harrison shook his head as he let Tom go. “No celebrity passes at all.”</p>
<p>“So, those are your terms?”</p>
<p>“At least one of them. What are yours?”</p>
<p>“Already stated. You sex me on demand.”</p>
<p>Harrison shook his head again, but he was smiling this time. “There’s something so wrong with you, but I love it.”</p>
<p>“You said the L word,” Tom crowed.</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“You did though.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Tom smiled. “But you did.” </p>
<p>“I did not.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, you did. You said it first.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a child. I don’t care who says it first, as long as it gets said.”</p>
<p>“So…?”</p>
<p>“I love you, Thomas Stanley Holland. No big deal.”</p>
<p>Tom grinned gleefully. “You’re so soft.”</p>
<p>“Sure, right now, but I can be hard again whenever you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Well-played.” Tom looked up at Harrison. “Want to cuddle?” he asked tentatively.</p>
<p>“I’d love to. Come here.”</p>
<p>Harrison pulled Tom between his thighs to rest against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Tom leaned back, one hand on Harrison’s forearm and the other on his thigh.</p>
<p>“Yeah, this is really nice.” Tom sighed, as he let his head drop back to rest on Harrison’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I could get used to it.” Harrison kissed Tom’s ear. “I still want to fuck you so bad,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“I know how you feel, mate. I’m looking forward to shagging you.”</p>
<p>“Negative,” Harrison said.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“If you think I’m letting that thing anywhere near my bum, you’re insane.”</p>
<p>“But you get to shag me?”</p>
<p>“Maybe you could think of it as rocking you to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Haha. We’ll just have to work on that one.” Tom’s eyelids drooped. “I could do with a nap.”</p>
<p>“Sleep, mate. No one’s going to bother you. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tommy, wake up.” Harrison brushed the heavy bangs off Tom’s forehead. “Tommy? Food, Tommy! Free food!”</p>
<p>Tom opened his eyes. “Where? What?”</p>
<p>Harrison chuckled. “That’s what a good shag will do to you. Do you want to get something to eat? I’m starving.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Let me call Robert.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Tom looked up from his phone, troubled by the tone of Harrison’s voice. “All right?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Am I jealous you thought of him right away? Yes. Am I going to be a dickhead about it? I hope not. If I am, you can smack me.”</p>
<p>“Good. I seem to recall that in my groggy, climax-sodden state, I plighted my troth to you, or something. Details?”</p>
<p>“Just try to keep your inner slut under control. That’s all I ask.”</p>
<p>“I promised, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“You were under the influence at the time.”</p>
<p>Tom cupped his hands behind his ears. “I was what?”</p>
<p>“You heard me.”</p>
<p>“Influence of what?”</p>
<p>“My mastery of the sexual arts.” Harrison stood up and offered his hand to Tom.</p>
<p>“Yeah, about that.” Tom let Harrison pull him to his feet. “When did you get so good? I never see you with anyone.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, I’m not a show-off.”</p>
<p>“Come on. Tell me.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you must know. I learned from you.”</p>
<p>“Why am I not aware of this? Have you been making secret videos of me?”</p>
<p>“You don’t remember giving me dance lessons?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, years ago, but… seriously?”</p>
<p>Harrison nodded. “It’s all in the hips, mate.” He did a bump and grind.</p>
<p>Tom rolled his eyes as he put his phone to his ear. After a brief conversation, he turned back to Harrison. “Get handsome,” he said. “We’re invited for dinner.”</p>
<p>Approximately fifteen minutes later, clad in jeans and jackets over T-shirts, Tom and Harrison presented themselves at Robert’s so-called compound of three RVs parked in a C shape. Robert and Ryan were already sitting at the patio table in the shade of the ginormous umbrella.</p>
<p>“Did you two work things out?” Robert asked as he gestured to seats. “If it’s any of my business.”</p>
<p>Tom glanced at Harrison and smirked. Harrison returned the sly smile, eyes gleaming.</p>
<p>“Oh god, no!” Ryan said. “No. No. No. This can’t be happening.” He held up his thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart. “I was this close.”</p>
<p>“What are you babbling about?” Robert said.</p>
<p>“Are you blind?” Ryan retorted. “Just look at them.”</p>
<p>Robert raised his eyebrows at Tom. Tom turned to Harrison. Harrison shrugged, but he had a secret little smile on face.</p>
<p>“Funny thing,” Tom said, trying for a light tone. “Hazza and I have been like brothers for so long that we never, you know, looked at each other <i>that way</i>.”</p>
<p>“But then you did.” Ryan shook his head. “Bad timing.”</p>
<p>“Mate, it was unprecedented,” Tom said. “I had no idea.”</p>
<p>“I’m not blaming anyone,” Ryan said. “I’m just bitching about it.”</p>
<p>“I should thank you,” Harrison told Ryan. “If I hadn’t been so jealous of you, I wouldn’t have realized how I really felt about Tom.”</p>
<p>“Don’t rub it in,” Ryan said. He smiled at Tom. “I’m happy for you but sad for me. So… any chance of a three-way?”</p>
<p>“Fuck no!” Harrison said. “I will fight you, mate.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled at Harrison before he answered Ryan. “If I had planned this, I would have had it off with you one last time before I found out how I really felt about <i>him</i>.”</p>
<p>“You probably would have too, you great harlot,” Harrison said. “But who could blame you. He’s Ryan Reynolds.” He turned to Ryan. “But that’s the past.”</p>
<p>“I hear you,” Ryan said. “Congratulations.”</p>
<p>Robert chuckled as he looked from Tom to Harrison and back again. “You make a great couple,” he said.</p>
<p>Ryan raised his glass to Tom. “You’ll always be the one that got away,” he said.</p>
<p>Tom raised his glass. “Same.”</p>
<p>“Shameless,” Harrison remarked.</p>
<p>“You know you love it,” Tom replied. He laughed. “It’s so weird that we’re, you know, dating now, or whatever you want to call it. Do you think we’ll still be best mates?”</p>
<p>“What kind of talk is that?” Harrison said. “Of course, we’re best mates. We always will be. But how cool is it that we have this other thing going?”</p>
<p>Tom frowned and then glanced at Robert.</p>
<p>Robert cleared his throat. “Uh, what, um, Hazza is saying, I think, is that being in love doesn’t <i>replace</i> friendship. It just… enhances it, if you will. Imagine, if you will, a world where—”</p>
<p>Ryan rolled his eyes. “You can be friends <i>and</i> lovers. End of story.”</p>
<p>“That’s awesome,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it really is… when it happens.” Ryan raised his glass to Harrison. “Congratulations.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, man,” Harrison said. “No one is more surprised than me.”</p>
<p>After dinner, Ryan left for the airport. He said goodbye to Tom where Harrison could keep an eye on him and then left.</p>
<p>“I finally feel like I can relax,” Harrison said, watching Ryan leave.</p>
<p>Robert smiled. “The man is stepping dynamite.” He settled back in his chair. “I’m glad things turned out the way they did.”</p>
<p>“I’m a bit gobsmacked myself, but I’m happy.” Harrison looked up as Tom returned to the table. “All right then?”</p>
<p>“Don’t even start,” Tom said as he sat.</p>
<p>“What? I can’t ask how you are?”</p>
<p>“No, you can’t.” Tom paused. “Yes, you can. I’m a little sad, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Harrison put an arm around Tom’s shoulders. “Look, I’m really sorry you didn’t get your shagfest with Reynolds, but it’s for the best, Petal. One day, when you’re older, you’ll realize that.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t.” Harrison smiled and gave Tom a squeeze.</p>
<p>Robert cleared his throat. “I feel somewhat… extraneous. Should I retire and leave the deck to the young’uns?”</p>
<p>“Not unless you want to. Tommy’s just feeling sorry for himself.”</p>
<p>“Real cocky bastard now, aren’t you?” Tom said. “You make me come once, and you’re king of the world?”</p>
<p>“Whoa. Definitely TMI,” Robert said.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Tom said immediately. “And on second thought, as orgasms go, it was pretty major. I guess you deserve to be cocky, Haz.”</p>
<p>“I’ll show you cocky,” Harrison growled, making Tom laugh. “There’s a lot more coming in your future, mate.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t need to hear this,” Robert said as he stood up. “Good night. You kids don’t stay up too late, or I won’t let you sleep over again.”</p>
<p>“No, we’re going,” Tom said. “See you on set.”</p>
<p>Robert waited for Tom and Harrison to walk away before he turned off the patio lights.</p>
<p>“It’s weird,” Tom said, as he and Harrison walked away. “Everything’s different, but it’s the same.”</p>
<p>“Good. It would be awful if either of us couldn’t deal with it.”</p>
<p>“No, I think you and Robert are right. The physical thing is just another layer, or dimension, or facet, or something of our relationship, friendship… whatever this is.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Haz, if you still have doubts about me, let me tell you something.” Tom stopped and took Harrison’s hand. “We’ve already got a bond that can’t be broken. The physical stuff? That’s awesome. I’m not put off at all, if you couldn’t tell. I’m fucking thrilled, in fact.”</p>
<p>“That’s a relief.” Harrison raised his hand to cup Tom’s cheek. “Because I really like it.” He smiled. “I also like playing basketball with you and going for drives in the car. I love just arsing about with you and being idiots.”</p>
<p>“I know. Me too.”</p>
<p>“Well, great. Now we’ve settled that, let’s get back to the physical part.”</p>
<p>Tom pulled his hand from Harrison’s. “Race you to the motor home.” He dashed off.</p>
<p>Harrison grinned as he took off in hot pursuit.</p>
<p>To be continued in <i>All the Tomfoolery</i>. Coming soon.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>